Keep Me Safe From My Trouble and Pain
by Jokersaccomplice
Summary: well umm...it's Frank centered, it's going to play with his relationship with Brad and Janet, him adapting to Earth, and I guess his past if I get that far. Depends on reviews, if I get any that is. Please enjoy, set after movie ends, rating changed
1. Frankie's back did he leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own this ultimate of cult movies (besides Pink Flamingos of course)

A.N.: I just felt like writing...tell me what you think...(I needed a break from my Clue fic since nobody reviews it it depresses me...)

Life surged into him and he drew in a large gulp of air, along with dust causing him to cough horribly. Realizing he was on his stomach he rolled over onto his back groaning in pain. He raised his arm feeling the sore muscles complain. He must have been lying like this for some time if he was this stiff.

He dragged his cramped fingers through his dirty black hair pushing the feathers out. Feeling them he remembered what had happened. Bright colors shrill voices singing, besides Rocky's of course, his own joining them, swimming heat spreading from the kisses he recieved, in various places, dancing happiness swelling inside him, explaining, a squeal fear, a sharp pain in his back, burning heat, not passionate. Death.

He drew in a another breath though much more shallow then the first. Wait, death? But he wasn't his brows knitted and he sat up, with some difficulty. He gritted his teeth and felt his back the corset was burnt (I know it didn't happen in the movie I just feel like having it this way) and he could feel the red welts where the laser had entered. 'How did I survive...' he thought letting his hand fall onto the dusty ground. He looked about himself startled by the emptiness. 'They really did leave didn't they?' He saw a large balnk space where the castle used to reside, a few feet away a shattered wheelchair lay abandoned. He crawled over to it not really trusting his legs to hold him. He noticed two sets of footprints and some drag marks. 'Brad and Janet' he sighed internally frowning a bit.

He caught his reflection in one of the wheel rims and grimaced. His face was covered with dirt and his makeup was smudged beyond recognition. He attempted to fix it vaugely noticing he had several broken nails aw well. Something inside him died as he looked at his pathetic image then a thought finally took full force. 'I've been abandoned. They left me here on a planet I know little about, and what I do know about it won't help me...' He felt like curling into a little fetal ball and weeping 'But hwat good will that do' he thought trying to build what little self confidence he still had. He struggled to stand doing his best to balance himself. He nearly laughed at his incompetence. Finally he was up he attemtped to walk forward he wobbled dangerously he flung his arms out able to balance himself. He walked around a bit gaining back his usual strut a little though the usual confidence was nowhere to be found. He catiously walked toward the gates not sure what to expect, he hadn't been out of the castle in so long. Rocky had taken up all his time so he hadn't really gotten achance to really take to exploring that was the second part of the mission. He groaned at his unfortuante position.

He reached the open gates the sign now lying in the dirt. He walked by staring at it as though it held a meaning only he could read. He saw the familiar footprints again. 'I wonder where they are' he pondered starting to follow the prints. He heard nosies up ahead and stopped looking up. "I don't think we can carry him much further!" "Well we can't just leave him right here Janet!" he walked at a faster pace ignoring the apins in his legs. Then there they were Scott between them as they argued still dressed as he remebered them. "Frank N. Furter!" Scott said in wonder pointing vaguely at him. Frank's eyes widened. Janet and Brad turned startled themselves. Janet suddenly let out a squeal of happiness "Omigod your okay!" she hugged him nearly knocking the poor man(man?) over. Brad seemed to sigh with something of relief. frank was confused by this reception but certaintly wasn't going to reject it he let his arm fall around Janet's shoulders. 'Maybe I won't have to worry too much...'

(sorry about typos as I've said in my Clue one I am working on Word Pad and there is no spell check...sorry bows please review you would make this authoress very happy)


	2. Mushy crap

Disclaimer: As I've said if I owned Frank I would be quite busy right now...nudge nudge, wink wink

A.N. Well from my review I think I will continue thank you very much by the way, I really appreciated it

"Your really okay?" Janet asked more concerned then Frank had expected. Brad approached him a little slower but happy none the less. He drew away from Janet's embrace and gave her a quizzical look. "Why...why do you care? Don't you hate me for what I put you through?" Janet looked down and made a couple of indecisive faces. When she lifted her gaze Brad had now joined her. "I think you taught us something then just sex" Brad said a distinct tone in his voice Frank couldn't place. Frank drew his hand through his curly locks baffled. "Anyvays, ve should figure out a vay to get back to civilization" Scott said sitting himself up. Suddenly an idea struck Frank (ow! ).

He reached just under the waistband of his "thong"and drew out a key. "I nearly forgot my emergency key!" he grinned a little What a fool..." he commented vaugly to himself. "What's it for?" Janet asked tilting her head to one side. "My truck" he grinned "I always keep it in this pair just in case Colombia ever took it for another joy ride" he allowed a little chuckle escape him when he realized she was dead. His face fell and he stared at the key not really seeing it. Brad put a hand on the slightly shorter man's shoulder. "Will you be okay?" Frank nodded slowly then turned from Brad. "Come, we should get Scott and you, and Janet home" he began walking toward a group of trees. Brad and Janet helped Scott up and carrying him across their shoulders, followed Frankie.

When they had gone about 30 feet into the patchy wood Frank stopped. He approached as trange bush and grabbed an edge that was barely visible. He lifted it (Hoopla! ) and from underneath an irridescent purple-ish black F-150 appeared. He unlocked the driver's side door and the passenger's. He helped Brad get Scott into the back while Janet got up front with Frank.

Soon they were back on the road heading the correct way to Scott's house. "See you want to take the left(spoon:D) fork" Frank said looking back at Brad who nodded in an affirmitive. The ride afterwards was silent until Frank pulled up in the scientist's driveway. He hopped out to give brad a hand then watched as Brad walked Dr. Scott up to his front door. "Thank you Brad""No problem Dr. Scott" he smiled. Janet turned to Frank as he slid back into the driver's seat watching Brad and Scott. "I can't believe you can actually drive in those" she gave a gesture to his heels and he grinned "A lot of practice" she smiled a little sheepish. Brad joined them once again and gave Frank directions to get back to the house Janet and he shared (once again not really in the movie but I thought why not?).

After a bit in awkward silence Frank broke it starting witha low sigh. "Look I am sorry, I'm not really sure why, but I feel like I've ruined something that was meant not to be tampered with. I'm not apologizing for dressing you up and forcing you to dance, that I slept with either of you, or that I slapped oyu for sleeping with Rocky" he gave a short glance at Janet who averted her gaze at the mentioning of that particular event. "I don't know what is bothering so much, I just feel you should hate me a lot more then you do for what I forced you against your will to do" he let his words hang as silence once more crept up on them. He checked his mirror to see what Brad was doing. For the most part he looked perfectly regular, besides a new seeming maturity about him he appeared the Brad Majors Frank had come to know. A smile crept upon Brad's thin lips.

"Ya I know. I think we, well at least I have changed, but I'm not sure it was for the worse. I can't explain it something is diffrent but it's something I needed, an eye opener kind of. Without you Frank I don't think I would have discovered whatever it is" he chuckled lightly. Frank was quite drawn aback by this 'What could I possibly have shown him besides lust and vengenance and greed? And why do I now care what I've done to these pathetic earthlings...beacuse you no longer are the master...' he had to steel himself from reacting to this thought which took a near godly effort. Janet lifted her chin and made a simliar light hearted sound "I agree there's something about you that changes people, for the better...in most cases" sha dded thinking of some obvious cases where it was more probably the opposite.

"But why? Don't you want to put me in the same agonizing position I placed oyu in?" he said glancing at both of them. "You never put us in agonizing positions, if anything yo showed us, if not lustful, special attentions we had neve had. You made us important and incorporated us into your life. SOmething even we at our closeness never erally had done for the other" Janet said giving Frank a look of what he could only place as love. "You treated us how we had wanted to be for so long, but couldn't under what we had been taught, and had figured was law, when it wasn't you opened our eyes to realize that we don't have to act diffrent for others, to be ourselves, to be it, not dream it..." Brad seemed very proud of himself as he smiled widely his hand sliding onto Frank's shoulder once more.

Frank didn't try to escape him this time but instead relaxed "Really?...thank you" he said in a quite voice mostly to himself. He pulled up to their house and stopped the car. "I think I accomplished my mission.."

(sorry to make it all mushy and stupid...Frank is almost totally OOC...sorry about that...he will snap back in alittle bit I just wanted to accent that he is feeling unerable, which is maing him feel guilty, and other things he was able to ignore because he was in power. Ya. Deep shtuff . Anyways...tell me what you think...and thank you agian for your review and I will try your suggestion next time, this time I was too lazy to try ...well unitl next chappie bai!)


	3. Earth Sucks

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Richard owns all and should be worshipped for his godly creation bows

A.N.: okay I refrained from speaking and I read it over to take care of obvious typos...thank you to all my reviwers I really appriciate (sp?) your input...espically since so much of it has been positive sorry for the huge updating gap...I was on vacation...but obviously am back! ;; so ya you know the drill tell me all of what ya think!...oh and also I can't remember what happens in Clue after the kitchen scene...I really have been wracking my brain trying to remember but absolutely can't ...if you could remind me I'd be very thankful...anyways enjoy!

Frank stood now before the bathroom mirror staring at his own disheveled apperance. He moved a loose curl to one side and grimaced at the ruin before him. He turned the faucet on getting the water to a steamy warmness that comforted him. He splashed the tepid water against his skin, flinching gently against the heat. Frank groped blindly for a towel to dry his face. He rubbed feircly relinquishing it to the sink's counter and staring at his naked face. It had lost the over expressiveness the make up warranted, yet gained a more humanly visage. He tried to smile but couldn't hide the fact that he felt a disimpowerment from relinquishing his iconic mask of sorts.

Trying not to dwell on it he turned next to the clothes laid out on the toilet seat for him to change into. He grabbed the loose dress shirt puzzling over it idlly. It certaintly wasn't what he wanted to wear, but for now he had very little choice in the matter. He relinquished his tattered corset and pulled on the shirt leaving it unbuttoned at present. He then pulled off his thong-like garment and pondered wether or not he really wanted to wear the boxers given. He eventually decided against it and instead pulled on the figure forming jeans given him.

He looked at the man in the mirror hardly recognizing the slightly confused man staring back at him. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his steadily loosening and rather mussed locks. He opened several drawers at random searching for a brush. He soon found his query and examined it. It wasn't the kind of brush he would prefer but for now it would do, like most of what he was dealing with. He tugged it softly through his hair wincing occasionaly when he snagged a rather tight knot.

After awhile his hair was untangled falling in slightly longer,wavy curls defining his face and adding a drama he hadn't yet exploited. He smiled a little liking what he saw for once and finally exited the bathroom.

As he proceeded down the hall he noted several other doors most of which closed. He was plotting Janet and Brad's mediocre one story as best he could finding comfort in knowing his surroundings, though he had only been there for maybe thirty minutes at most.

He found his hosts assembled on the living room couch a snack platter on the adjacent coffee table. Janet was in a modest house dress her hair held back in a ponytail, Brad dressed in an outfit smiliar to Frank's, though his shirt was a t-shirt. Janet and Brad looked up as Frank entered their faces hard pressed to not reveal their shock at seeing Frank so transformed. Janet smiled warmly and offered him the armchair on her right. "You look great" she commented as he sat.

She silently offered him a snack from the platter and he took a traingular cumcumber sandwich which he nibbled slightly uncomfortable. Brad sat forward "Well, so what do you think we should do about all this?" he asked addressing them all. Frank cocked an eyebrow "Well I really don't want to impose on your hospitality, but I'm really not sure what I can do. I'm not sure if anyone's going to worry about, what Riff is going to called a failed expirement gone awry. He'll say Rocky went wild and killed us both and that my body must have fallen out of the craft in their frantic departure, I'm sure. There won't be any reason for them not to believe them and no reason therefore for them to come looking for me." He sat back fully against the plush chair exhaling deeply.

"In short I think I'm stranded here. And..." "You'll need to learn to adapt " Janet finished for him picking up on his thoughts quickly. He nodded in agreement and Brad chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "So it's Earthen behavior 101?" he chuckled a little and Frank couldn't stop the small smirk that appeared on his unpainted lips. "I guess we'll have to start with what you do know" Brad stood mostly to clear his head.

"Basically it's almost everything opposite of Transylvania right?" Frank asked with a kind of repulsed, questioning look. "You are a lot more conservative and you hide your beliefs unless they are the public's views...right?" he asked almost pensive as if it was a test of some kind. Brad went to correct him,but had to stop himself. "...ya...I-I think your right" he said looking a bit bewildered "Was it something I said?" Frank asked Janet who had a slightly milder expression. "No your absolutely right Frank, we just can't believe that you are. Your really right. We do hide ourselves unless society agrees with us as a whole" her voice held a sad truth that caused Frnak's brows to knit. "What you hadn't realized that before? No wonder you enjoyed my company so much last night" he said the levity in his voice causing Brad to slip from his troublesome revire into a causal smile. "You really are an eye opener aren't you?"

(this is the second time I've ended with speaking...slaps wrists I tried to keep Frankie in character but it's so hard with this weird reflective-ish phase I'm having him go through...I apologize immensly...I also am sorry for the sudden character revelations...I really have to stop writing late at night...please R/R)


	4. Bartenders Rock!

Disclaimer: Frankie is the best in the world and I don't own him! cries You know it Darkness (from Legend) just asked Frank to suduce Lily for him he woulda hadher in the bag! ...this is a pretty weird discalimer huh...o well on to Author's Notes

A.N.: I am so sorry Dark Syrinx I didn't know you reviewed! I didn't get an email! I apologize deeply bows and you really make my day with your reviews... your gonna make my ego burst anyways I didn't get to formally re-read it so sorry if there's some typos... please review it means a lot

Frank wandered the empty streets alone. The smell of falling evening eminated all around him. His light footsteps echoed in his ears as he scanned the landscape. Along the street were bars and night clubs. He had come here to clear his thoughts. He had decided it would be best alone as Brad and Janet had their own things to work out amongst themselves. Here peace swept over him and the few people he met he gave polite smiles to, which were frequently returned with more suggestive and tantilizing ones. Restraint came hard to him as it was his usal instinct to pursue those open for a little..."action".

He sighed lightly pausing by an open door. Inside the lights were dim and the few people inside were randomly scattered. It appeared to be recieving customers so he entered his questing eyes landing on the bar. He strode over sitting on one of the stools a bit too delicatly for how he was dressed. "Just a gin and tonic please" he said to the lingering shadow that crossed his downcast gaze. It drifted away and he turned to the floor behind him. The dance floor was mostly empty and the song was something he didn't recognize. 'It reminds me of the castle' he thought a pang of homesickness resounding within him. He flinched. His brows knitted suddenly and his lips pursed 'Why am I moping? I'm letting Riff Raff win! I have to just forget about what I lost and realize what I've gained!' He turned back to the counter resting one arm upon the semi-sticky surface.

' There's no reason to become depressed over nothing. You actually have two people here who are willing to stick their necks out for you and take care of you, an dall you do in return is bitch and moan about how miserable you are! Some courtesy! From this moment on you will analyze and learn to imitate human life. You'll make the best of it and you like it. In the process you will repay Brad and Janet for thier immense generostiy'. He nodded a feirce determination flickering in his eyes. The barkeep came up to him grinning widely. "Rough night?" he asked laughing a little. Frank returned the gesture "yes, you really woudln't believe" he responded. The bartender laughed again and handed him his drink. "Going a bit light for trying to drive your woes away eh?" he crossed his arms letting his eyes graze over Frank's form. "Well I never believed in ridding problems with drink. It always seemed so sloppy to me. And you always remember in the morning". The other nodded in agreement, he seemed to want to add to Frank's comment, but was drawn away by a request for a 7&7.

Frank raised the glass to his lips and let the cool liquid grace his tongue. He replaced the glass onto the dark colored wood and looked over at his closest neighbors. One was a burly man in a dark coat and mussed hair. He made a face and turned to his other side. The other was awoman in her twenties it seemed and she was drinking what looked like a cosmopolitan. Her dyed blonde hair fell i nlanky streaks an dher makeup was smeared. He could easily guess what she was here for. He faced forward once more and took another sip. 'Not much company...' he commented to himself, 'Looks like I won't get much "studying" done here'. He sat, the quiet music seeming to grow louder with each silent second that went by. Occasionally a couple would enter and grab a drink and begin to dance on the floor, well more like move side to side while bobbing heir head, but Frank decided that being over-critical wouldn't get him anywhere. (wow that last sentence was a run-on it I've ever seen one O.O).

The bartender returned to him after a bit looking a little more exasperated then he had when Frank had first came in. "So what are you getting away from?" he asked wiping his hands off on a rag hanging from a pocket in his apron. "Actually I came here to clear my mind" Frank said "Oh. Would you like me to leave you to your contemplating then?" he began to walk away but Frank locked his eyes on the others meaningfully. "Actually I would enjoy the company if you wouldn't mind". The bartender seemd to be relieved that he had said this and returned to his former spot. "What's your name?" Frank questioned running afinger along the rim of his glass. "sorry. How rude, my name is Richard" he flashed his teeth again. Frank nodded and offered his hand "Frank. My friends call me Frankie though". " Nice to meet you Frank" Richard answered shaking his hand firmly. 'I wonder if I should take that as a hint?' Frank wondered to himself. Richard stepped more into one of the lights and Frank could take notice of his shoulder-length red orange hair. It shone destinctivly like someone who was overly paranoid about their hair. A sly grin overtook his full lips Richard had broad shoulders, was of medium height, had a toned yet not overly muscular shape, soft pale-ish skin, and blue emerald encrusted eyes. And if Frank was not mistaken was Richard wearing...no it couldn't be, but no now Frank was nearly postive of it Richard was wearing light red eyeshadow and mascara. He did his best not to make a sound of suprise,but instead took along drink from his G&T. "Well Richard how long do you usually stay open?" "Usually till everyone either passes out or just leaves of thier own accord..." Frank smiled and looked at the three or four couples talking on the floor. "Actually..." Richard walked off ofr a moment then came back with a butterscotch haired woman. "Hey Kay watch the bar huh?" "wha?" she asked stumbling after him. He flung off his apron and jumped over the counter. "Let's go" he said gesturing to Frank. He accepted and the two left laughing good humordly. Kay blinked "o-kay..."


	5. A date! Brad listens to Frank too much

DIsclaimer: nope no ownin' for me...

A.N.: thanks rhpsdeadzonefan for your review Sorry if I'm not really talkin' about Brad (or Janet) a whole lot but I really wanted to do a Frank positive fic for once since most of them bash him and I think that's a bit cruel...I know what you mean about keeping up with stories and school work somehow I'm able to manage it ;;; (not sure how...) I'm glad you like Richard. and now I can't wait to read more of your fic o.o why'd you have to send me a spoiler like that ((oo)) now I'm anxious! anyways here you go...AH! And before I forget there is some M RATED STUFF TOWARDS THE EDN! JUST SO YOU KNOW SO YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME! THERE IS M-RATED STUFF! I'M ONLY KEEPING IT AT TEEN CAUSE I DON"T WANT PEOPLE TO WORRY ABOUT NOT FINDING IT ONCE ALL MY MAIN REVIWER KNOW IT IS GOING IN THE MATURE SECTION!...okay I'm done...oh and forgive typos thank you bows

Frank and Richard sat across from each other in what seemed to be an old coffee shop. Frank certaintly hadn't expected this to be the place where they were going to 'pardy-hardy' but didn't complain nonetheless. Richard had just finished explaining about why he worked at the bar. "...so you see I really had no other choice. My dream of becoming an actor won't help bring in a paycheck until I make it, if I ever do!" he laughed heartily, but Frank missed the humor a bit. "Is it that impossible to pursue your dream?" he asked Richard in what he hoped wasn't too serious of a tone. "Well...it isn't the easiest dream to accomplish" he chuckled again picking up his coffee mug and taking a long slurp. Frank merely stared at his mug not entirely sure he wanted to try this new refreshment.

"I apologize if this isn't what you were expecting" Richard said setting his cup down, "I just like coming here sometimes, it's got such a comforting ambienece...it's just a good place to unwind". There was a pause in conversation as Frank was too busy staring at Richard's face. The makeup he was wearing was now more obvious in the vaguley brighter lights of the cafe. He looked delicate and nearly feminen (sp!), and for once Frank didn't feel an entirely sexual pull towards this man, in fact he felt more open and rather that he wanted to help this man.

"Um...you know if you want we can go somewhere else..." Richard began but Frank's smile caused him to stop. "It's fine here really!" he looked about as if to prove his point. "I like it here as well, sorry if I seemed distracted". Richard nodded lightly but his buoyant air seemed to fade just a bit. "So, um where do you live?" he asked takinga nother drink. Frank thought for a moment "I live with some very good firends of mine uptown a bit more. You?" He returned smiling widely at his own response 'Well I wasn't exactly lieing now was I...'. "Actually I live just down the street aways, kinda sad huh? Work in the slums live in the slums" he chuckled again darkly. Laughter appeared to be his way of accentuation and Frank couldn't help but notice a depressing air about him.

'He doesn't seem very happy here does he. Unable to accomplish his dreams, forced to work somewhere he's obviously over qualified for...I feel terrible for him...'. Richard sighed loudly pulling Frank roughly from his contemplation. "Look I know what you're staring at! Yea I know I look weird but do you have ta keep just staring!" Richard's voice had risen dramatically and the angry frown that curled his lips shot an arrow through Frank. 'what? what have I done?' he pondered to himself looking at Richard both confused and hurt. "Yes I like wearing makeup, geez! I thought you didn't care, but no you just sit there and stare at me! God bless" his voice returned to normal tones, but he was far from over his virulent assumption. Frank finally comprehended his outburst and could barely restrain himself from bursting in merriment. "No! For God's sake no! I wasn't staring at you! Not that way..." he had to pause to fight back a giggle,"I was just admiring how beautiful it made you look!" he gave a truthful grin to Richard who wasn't as deep in animosity as he was before but was still regarding Frank with a rankling visage.

"To tell you the truth I'm a transvestite myself, but unfortunaetly I got in a bit of an accident and my best corset was ruined". He gave a placating gesture which finally broke Richard's last barriers. "How can I believe that your not just leading me on?" Richard asked narrowing his luminescent eyes. "I know that your best colors are, soft pinks, light roses, light oranges, russet golds, and never blue, it would wash out your eyes and skin horrificly". Richard retained his usual jubiliant grin at Frank's words. "Sorry" he said and Frank waved a hand at him. "I know how you feel" he answered starting to stand. "Well I'm terribly sorry, but those roomies I mentioned earlier are going to get worried if I stay out too much longer. Perhaps I can see you..." he looked over at a clock on the wall, "tonight sometime?" Richard sniggered and nodded in confermation. "Alright then" Frank shook Richard's hand warmly then left him in the coffee shop swigging back his last dregs of coffee. "I do wonder what Brad and Janet did whilst I was away?" for some reason this made him laugh and he began homeward his heart light and mind cleared. He might just like Earth after all...

BONUS CHAPTER! Actually I just felt like doing the next one right here sooo...

Frank found the front door open and stepped in quietly carefully replacing the door in it's frame with a click. He untied his shoes, well Brad's shoes, and crept into the living room. On the couch he found Brad reading the lamp on the table beside him the only light on. Brad looked up at Frank who gave a look of regret. "Sorry, you didn't have to wait up..." he walked over to Brad slowly rubbing a hand through his hair. Brad smiled dog-earring his page and setting the book down. "No problem really, Janet got tired and went to bed already". He stretched and readjusted his glasses as Frank took a seat on the couch he had been occupying.

"What are you reading?" he asked still feeling bad for making Brad stay up just for him 'I knew I should have left earlier, but it was just such a fun time...' "Oh nothing important" Brad responded smirking and sitting back down. "Well I'm sure you'll want to go to bed" Frnak said feeling strangely awkward around Brad all of a sudden. "No I'm fine really. Did you have a good time?" Brad exuded a rare air of dominance and over confidence which made Frank both (apprehensive ) uneasy and quite intrested. "Frank can I ask you something?" Brad asked after a momentary pause. Frank regarded him carefully foreseeing the question "Yes, anything Brad" there was another pause, which added a dramatic affect to the authoress's liking () "Was I too much of a bore for you?"

Frank cocked an eyebrow and stared at Brad for quiet some time not foreseeing this exact query and certaintly not from the person from whence it came. "I--" Frank started uneasily, "No not an enitre bore in fact it was quite fun" hea nswered as best he could. Brad nodded solmenly. " That was my first, which I'm sure you know. I just feel like I was terible and that I only was wearisome to you". Frank, flabbergasted, had to ask "What brought this up Brad? I thought you were totally humiliated and would never want to remember such an event so help you?" he couldn't help his amazed expression and the one Brad gave him in return threw him for an even bigger loop.

"Yes, I was sure that's how it was going to be at first, but then I realized that I really had enjoyed it, tat it had been the most luxiriously sensational feeling I had ever had. My first deviant act, my first taste of true sensuality. It as extraordinary I believe I can except that now. I realized that I was only acting as I was taught too. Now I want to be more then that, I want to be outgoing, and dangerous, and everything you showed me I can be". Brad had started moving closer to Frank who's confused expression fell into one of worry "But Brad--" He was cut off as Brad put a finger to his lips. "But most of all I want one more time with you". Frank felt sexual lust thicken within him but in his thoughts he felt gulity. 'I can't do this again, he is asking for it but Janet would be devestated if she found out!'

"Brad what about Janet" Frank's stern voice barely even caused a flicker in Brad's determined visage. "I told her about us before, which she had already seen. And she knows how much I enjoyed it. And personally right now I don't care what she thinks. Right now I'm going to give in to absolute pleasure, I want to swim in the warm waters of sins of the flesh, but don't let me swim alone Frank, not tonight, please". He let his voice wane knowing now what excited Frank the most. Innocent weaklings as he had been, those unexposed yet secretly desiring what he had to offer. Frank bit his lip as he felt Brad's lips press gently against his skin. His Transylvanian heritage refused to let him protest any further. "If she finds out, it wasn't my fault" Frank stated firmly. "Alright" Brad answered stroking the muscles in Frank's neck with his tongue.

Frank pushed him backwards into the couch planting a wet hot kiss on Brad's mouth. Brad chortled happily. Frank tossed off Brad's glasses and kissed underneath his jaw running his lips across his jawline and kissing down his neck till he reached his collarbone. He chuckled mischeviously and began to kiss roughly in one particular spot. Brad writhed as he did so grinding his teeth as he felt Frank's teeth sink into his flesh. Frank began to move toward the first button of Brad's shirt as Brad regarded the raised red area on his flesh. He smiled and shook his head.

Frank undid the buttons with his teeth then flung the cloth onto the table. "You won't be needing that" he said giving Brad another deep sensual kiss. Brad couldn't help but moan as Frank stroked his hard pallette. Frank's agile fingers began running up Brad's exposed flesh till one arm encircled his back and the other lightly trailed down his sternum tickling him, ever so lightly. Brad arched when Frank's nails dug into this spine a bit. "ooooh if I'd known you liked it rougher I would have done this sooner!" Frank sniggered moving back to Brad's throat tracing his jugular and acrimoniously massaging his back. Frank remembered sudenly a ceratin weak spot of Brad's that caused his full lips to spread maliciously. Brad raised a brow, but smiled back at him. Frank's lips alighted onto Brad's stomach leaving featherlight kisses, causing Brad to stop breathing.

He began planting heavier ones dragging his tongue against the soft skin causing shivers to run up and down Brad's body. Frank started to use his teeth more as he continued moving downward to Brad's waist line. Brad bucked as he felt Frank's fingers slip under his jeans massaging his pelvis erotically. He started breathing harder clenching his hands. Frank began to slowly unbutton his pants and pushed them inch by inch down his thighs stroking the light hairs with a barely perceptible touch. When he reached Brad's calves he stopped and ran his nails back up Brad's legs to his white boxers. He rubbed the skin around the flesh on either side of Brad's growing hardness causing him to moan even more. Frank laid on top of Brad and kissed him roughly again "I'm still clothed darling" he whispered huskily into Brad's ear which he bean to nibble.

Brad's once innocent grin turned into one of deviousness. He rolled onto Frank and grappled Frank's shouulders in his eager hands. "Your mine now"...

and that's where I think I'll stop for now yawn boy it's late stretch so um...I think this is now M rated so I'll probably move it there...but until everyone knows I don't really want to move it...case they can't find it anymore...sorry about typos again I did my best...and sorry if my "scene" was boring and too long...I get carried away and like to be overly descriptive...once more reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Continued eroticism?

Disclaimer: no owning...cause Richard is mean and doesn't share!...I want Frankie...I could use him so much more then Richard does!really!

A.N.: this is short yet it took me awhile to write it...I don't know why...cause I'm lazy?...cause 'a' play practice?...shrug...anyways please enjoy! I know rhpsdeadzonefan will...Frank sigh and giggle

Brad's fingers dug into the soft fabric of Frank's shirt. A low lisentious chuckle filled the air as Frank felt Brad's eager fingers work under his collar and pull apart the first button. Brad leaned forward pressing himself firmly against Frank's lower half, he planted sensous roaming kisses along Frank's collar bone casuing the eager trannie to lean back exposing himself for better purchase. Brad began to tug at the remaining few buttons causing one or two to go rolling to the floor. "Someone's impatient" Frank commented breathily. Brad's answer was a sharp insertion of his teeth into Frank's smooth pale flesh. Frank responded accordingly with a soft grunt.

Brad began to trail butterfly kisses down to Frank's pelvis causing him to arch upwards and lean into the arm of the couch. "Brad when did you learn that, if I remember correctly you weren't half this talented before". Brad looked up momentarily before dragging his tongue along Frank's waistline. "I told you, you taught me a lot" and with a dirty laugh he began to tug at Frank's pants with his teeth. Frank riffled his fingers through Brad's auburn locks. "You're a very naughty boy!" Frank hissed through clenched teeth as Brad ran his lips along the inside of Frank's thighs. He drew his legs up sinking underneath Brad more. He lifted his head to the pale skin of Brad's chest and gave him another hicky which Brad coaleced (I have no idea how to spell that...o.o;;;;) to with a grunt of pleasure.

Frank rose above the less built man and straddled his waist. He tossed his jeans to the floor anlong with Brad's and began to rub his hands roughly up and down his torso "Ready?" he snickered to Brad who answered with a soft moan. He turned over and felt Frank push his nails into his shoulder blades. Brad winced and shivered as Frank let his fingers trail down to the elastic of Brad's boxers (if you remember Frank ain't wearin' undies! ehehehehehehehhehehehe dirty cackle continues as I stare at my Frankie poster and drool). He yanked them off and literally flung them across the room. Brad braced himself for the feeling of penetration. He bucked as Frank entered him and a muffled grunt emitted from Brad's throat. "Relax" Frank sighed into his back.

Brad was soon wrapped up in erotic pleasure as Frank found a pleasent rythm. Their rocking bodies became one as passion entwined them. The pace picked up as pure sensuality drove them on. Frank moaned kissing Brad's sweet sweaty skin. Brad echoed him gripping the couch so hard his knuckles went white. Finally they came bright swirls of color erupting before their eyes. Frank pulled out of him and Brad lay down on his back to look up at his second-time lover. He wanted to say something to Frank but could find no words. Frank lay over him gazing into his eyes. "I really think your starting to get the hang of this darling..." he laughed kissing Brad's neck sweetly. "I think I could get used to this" he responded wrapping his arms about Frank. "I really could"

(for some reason I like ending with someone saying something...I dunno...well review I guess and be liberal...it's short I know but I wanna start the next chapter clean slate n'kay sorry this took so long bai!)


	7. Sentimental, if not short conversations

Disclaimer: Richard owns these...please return them to him if found wandering the streets you can give Frank to me however...if you really want too...I'm sure Richard won't mind...:D

A.N.: I think you can see the way I'm going with this don't worry I have plans for Janet as well. I didn't read through this so please forgive typos...thank you please review

Janet awoke alone. She double-taked at the cold spot beside her. "Brad?" she questioned the air. Rising she grabbed her robe and flung it over her shoulders. She walked out into the hallway yawning widely and stretching her arms high over her head. As she entered into the living room she paused and droppped her arms confused. Brad lay curled in Frank's toned arms coddling the gentle being. Brad made a small grunt and turned over to face the dark haired man. Frank shifted to accomodate him. Janet smiled slightly at the sight and walked over. "Brad?" she whispered lightly to his back. Another grunt answered her and he rolled to look at his fiancee. "Y-ya...what?" he mumbled to her rubbing his eyes. He was clearly unaware of his situation which only made her grin widen. "Have fun last night?" she asked laughter deep in her voice. Brad blinked and squinted closer at her.

He froze as he felt a soft hand rub his side. "oh um...Janet I'm sorry I--" "No,no! It's fine" she cut him off pushing a lock of hair off his face. He gave her a placating, lopsided smile. "What is it Brad darling?" asked a deep gruff voice. "What do you want for breakfast Frank?" she asked him standing to view the trannie better. His eyes grew a little wider and he pursed his lips. "Erm...well...I'm not sure really..." he sat up bringing Brad with him. Frank released his grip on the disappointed underling. "Well we have eggs, pancakes, waffles..." she gesticulated and Frank put a finger to his lips. "Well I guess eggs will be fine...whatever they are..." Janet laughed at his response.

"All right then!" she clapped her hands together. "Do you want the same Brad?" she queried turning to him. He nodded slowly "ya thanks Janet...do you need any help?" "Oh no I got it Brad!" to him she seemed overly cheerful for witnessing the two of them together. "Oh can I help Janet love? I'll feel terrible to force you to be so kind to me without repayment!" he hopped up grabbing his pants and throwing them on, joining her in the kitchen. The two of them set about making breakfast giggling like schoolgirls. Brad bit his lip unsure of the position he now stood. 'Is she actually upset...does she care about what Frank and I did or did she accept what I told her and...guessed my feelings for him...'. Frank cracked the eggs against the side of a bowl and began to whisk with a finasse Brad hadn't expected from a person whom hadn't even heard of eggs till three seconds ago. "Brad honey how many do you want?" Frank asked tossing a look over his shoulder.

Brad's lips curved upward "Two please" he responded clothing himself and approaching the dining room table. He drummed his fingers on the light oaken table. He stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom calling behind him that he was taking a shower. Janet and Frank shared a look "Poor thing is probably feeling guilty..." he said with a small sigh. "I don't see why I know what he feels for you, I mean I can't even blame him. Your just what he needs I think...go talk to him for me will you?" she gave him look of honesty and he nodded agreement. "Yes, I will...I'll be back in a moment or two". With that he washed his hands and followed after Brad knocking on the door softly. Without waiting for a reply he let himself in. The water steamed up the bathroom and the sound reverbarated throughout. Frank sat down on the toilet. "Brad? are you quite alright?" there was an empty silence before the shadow shifted. "Why?" "You seem so despondent. Is it because of last night?" Another long pause "Janet...I'm worried about her..." "There is no need to be, she trusts you fully. She knows your emotions toward me, and I can't say I'm willing to deny anything toward you...". The curtain flung back fully "what?" he questioned a little over eagerly. Frank looked him directly in the eyes, a slow, almost sad smile made it across his decadent lips.

(wow this is shorter then I usually write...it's early in the morning...I wrote this last night too...but I just woke up and typed the last two words...laughs...anyways review)


	8. Janet revealedthis chappie sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own em...yet! MUWAHAHAHHAHA!

A.N.: okay this is a REALLY CRAPPY chapter...I apologize...school is werain' me out and I am writing sooooo much dies on floor I'm terribly sorry I wrote this so bad you may flame if you wish...hands everyone a lighter, Frank begins to sing 'There's a Light'...I swoon (I didn't re-read for typos either cause I'm so horrible...)

Janet stood at the sink burning tears rolling down her face. She had known as soon as Brad had wanted to talk to her about what had happened. His words of passion about Frank. He had lost something of his love for her with Frank...something had been abandonded. Had he always been gay? She had suspected several times with his almost crazed absistence even though they had been together for years now. Any other man would have wanted to take it to the next level right? But she had quited the thought, maybe she should have listneed. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt this much.

She scrubbed the dishes harder in anger attempting to quite her sobs some so they couldn't hear her. She wanted to leave and go for a walk or something, so turning off the water and drying her hands she ran into Brad and her's bedroom and dressed. "I'll be back later!" she called and left wipiing her eyes on the way. The morning was warm and cheery just the opposite of what she was feeling. Janet shoved her hands in her pockets and started blindly off, no real direction in mind.

'He would just leave me that quickly...did he love me? Was it a ruse? When we talked he did say that something changed, but was he just making that up tp make me feel better?' So many spiteful questions whirled in her mind she had no idea how long she had been walking when she felt a large thud against her shoulder. A slightly staggering red head hobbled into the street next to her. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" she called to him pulling him back to the sidewalk. "It's alright, you must be really upset to just plow into someone like that" he laughed. She smiled too and loosed his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked concern thick in his voice.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she replied now looking up into his face. His hair was flame red and eyes were a yellow bespeckled emerald. A soft shade of purple lined them and a reddish pink gloss was prominient onhis lips. "You just seem out of sorts miss..." he gestured vaguely. "Oh Janet I'm Janet...Weiss" she said offering her hand. He smiled, took it and answered "I'm Richard" his smile warmed her deep down and returning it all her troubled fury seemed to fade. He flinched suddenly and looked at his freehand. "I'm gonna be late!" he grimaced and then looked back up at her. "I'm really sorry Janet, it was great meeting you but I---" "Have to go, I understand", shelaughed "Maybe I'll run into you on your way back" He chuckled too "Well uh, guess I'll see you then" he released her hand and ran off waving behind him. She waved back grinning like a school girl. "That was funny" she muttered to herself holding her reddened cheeks.

Frank left Brad to his shower and laid down on their bed. Janet had left the dresser drawers open and he closed them with a well placed kick. He sighed deeply. "She hates me...I come here and ruin everything" he laid a hand across his unmade-up eyes. He couldn't get over what he had done. 'I gave the poor boy false hope.

I meant to say that I maybe felt the same thing but he took it as a total confirmation! I don't know if I "love" him or anyhting! I've never loved anyone...I've only lusted, that's all I know'. He rolled over staring at Janet's vanity. 'I can't just say outwardly that I love someone, I odn't knowwhat that feels like. I don't even know if I'm capable of having such strong emotions like that. I'm not ready to love'. He sat up and approached her vanity sitting on the stool and grabbing out her make up box. Finding the colors he wanted he began to put on the familiar mask.

When finished he gave himself a morbid smile. 'At least I don't feel as vunerable this way'. A realization hit him then. 'He's making me feel exactly as I made him feel. I made him show his inner self...now his enciting that on me!' His msile turned ito a scowl and his eyes narrowed. 'I willlet no one hold odminion over me. I may be his ultimate fantasy but he's not mine!' And with a furious glare at the mirror he stood and marched out of the room. He paused in the living room. He wasn't sure he really wanted to leave the house though, and Brad had been a good time and all...he would stay here, but it was time he stated his true feelings. He felt crossed and anyone that crossed him always got the smae thing...the cold shoulder!

(Yes I know Frank is being irrational...I suck...ugh!...I'm so sorry!...If you have ideas aboutthem please hand them over...(but see the other chapter was false hope! hahaha!)

Frank: I understood you wre to be writing well! whips me

Me: I was only writing bad for one chapter...master Frank whips me

Frank: See if you can do better next time! hits me again)


	9. Rollin' on the sofa!

Disclaimer: -sigh- if you've read the other chapters I'm sure you know what I'm going to say here...

A.N.: This chapter is really short O.O...I'm eternally sorry bows I hope you like it nonetheless...I'm trying to lead to certain things, yet adding a million more obstacles, just for fun oh! and I totally forgot to say if he had clothed himself last time...heh...so um let's just say Janet had fixed up his clothes and he's wearing his usual ensemble...so ya there's a question at the end YOU MUST ANSWER! please? anyways...here you go knock yourselves out well not literally, until you review of course the you can knock yourselve sout, you know what I"m goign to shut up now...here you go...READ!

Frank went over to the couch and sat hard. Crossing his arms and swinging his legs up he looked over at the blank television screen. He reached over and grabbed the remote and switched it on. He began to switch trough the channels at random perfectly ignoring the sounds of Brad exiting the shower and entering his bedroom. He landed on a channel with a commercial for insurance with a strange gecko dancing.

He re-crossed his arms remote in the crook of his left elbow. Brad walked up to him smiling. "What are you watching?" he asked staring at the new commercial for Lysol(tm) wipes. Frank didn't respond, and though Brad had only known this man for a handful of days now he could tell he was pouting. "Frank?" he asked the aforementioned...man...merely raised his brows. "What do you want?" he asked accentuaing 'you' menacingly. "What did I do!" Brad asked defensivly putting a hand to his chest. Frank shifted defiantly and continued to stare at kittens rolling around playing then leaping up to eat from a bowl overflowing with cat food.

"You could at least tell me, instead of moping about like a teenage girl!" Brad glared at him. Frank scoffed and turned his full lips and darkened eyes to Brad narrowing them so his eyes were barely visible. "Your one to be talking Bradley". After speaking these venomous words he replaced his attention to next pathetic advertisment. Brad looked over and sighed exasperatedly "Can't you at least change it to something interesting!" he reached for the remote but Frank moved out of his reach. "Hey!" he shouted at him miffed. He made another futile grab but missed once more. He leapt at Frank arms outstretched. Frank made a sound of shock and rolled to protect the object of Brad's want. They wrestled about for a few strenous moments until Brad sat straddling Frank the latter holding his arm as far out of reach as possible Brad scrabbling to retrieve it.

"First you deprieve me of my pride now you want to steal my remote!" he hissed at Brad. "It's MY remote!" Brad answered raising his voice. He paused a moment "Wait that's what you'r upset about. You thin I'm trying to degrade you into liking me?" Frank took the oppurtunity to kick Brad off the sofa. He narrowly missed the coffee table but didn't seem to care. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you Frank". brad sat up and Frank pushed him back over stomping to the front door. "Oh really! Like I'm going to believe you!" "I mean it Frank!" "Ya right! Hell even I'd say that!" he waved a dramatic hand in front of himself. As he completed the gesture he realized what he had said. 'Even I'd say that...' he placed his knuckle between his teeth in worried contemplation. Brad walked over arms out to comfort the now distraught trannie. He bapped his hands and left running out the door. "What's with woman these days, always storming out the door all the time..." he closed the door and sat on the disarrayed couch. a NOVA special was on talking about the sexes. He sighed deeply and stood grabbing his jacket. "Better find him before he causes any more chaos". Laughing Brad left locking the door behind him.

Janet had begun home. Her talk with Richard had lightened her mood enough to help her think a little bit straighter than she had been before. 'Maybe we should all discuss what's going on. I mean it's not right to let it simmer and boil over like this'. Thus concluded she entered their neighborhood. Her path there had been a roundabout one as she had wanted to gain some time to herself. When she got to the door she found it stubbornly locked. "What!" she howled slumping down next to it. "Oh great! Now what should I do!" she let her head fall into her hands. "Excuse me can I help?"

(now do you want me to introduce one of four characters pick a number 1-4 tell me in your review! Then I'll put them in! Yay! ya uh review and be truly honest...)


	10. The Plot Thickens!

Discliamer: I own absolutely no characters from RHPS or Fushigi Yuugi (Nakago is from there...you'll see)

A.N.: I really had no time to check this...please enjoy..I'm in a rush!

Janet let her head rise slowly upwards. Standing there was a very tall ravishing man. Golden silk fell onto his pale flawless skin, htough not covering up his incredible azure eyes. His causual outfit of a black t-shirt and jeans gave way to his muscular figure and rather statequse (sp?) beauty. He repeated his question "Do you need some help miss?" she could now detect the deep rolling richness of his voice. She stood half grinning "Well um...actually yes...you see my ...fiance...locked me out on accident--" he blinked slowly and she stopped talking. He approached the door and examined the door knob "Your door is like mine. I can get you in".

She watched him take his wallet from his back pocket and slip out a credit card. Suddenly a thought occured ot her, one which caused a coniving grin to cross her lips. 'I bet I could use this man to lure Frank from Brad! He would fall head over heels fora hunk like this! And when Frank forgets Brad, Brad'll come running back to me". She hid her smile as the door swung open and the man refaced her. "I live just down the street and I happened to lock myself out a few weeks ago" he smirked, "Try to let your fiance know when you've left".

With that he began to laeve. Frantic she grabbed his shirtsleeve "What's your name?" she asked trying to hide any sign of a plot from her face. "Nakago" he responded shortly clearly disapproving of her clinging to his sleeve. "Won't you come inside? Please? I'd like to repay you" "There really is no need" he said curtness now obvious his eyes reflected this in magnitude and she became worried. "But I insist!" Sighing he followed her inside. The two walked in and Janet found the house completly empty, she had suspected so since the door was locked, but she was now worried that Frank wouldn't appear 'Please Frank, please come here!'

Frank moaned in disdain 'God I wish I had somewhere to go when I was upset! At least in the castle I could seclude myself somewhere local'. He found himself stomping down familiar terrain. 'Wait doesn't Richard live nearby?' he wondered. He began searching for the bar. Unlike last time his new ensemble was getting quite the number of looks and occasional hollers. He ignored them and kept on his search. Finally happening upon it he entered. Lucky enough Richard was behind the bar seeming a bit dazed. "What's gotten your panties in a bundle?" Frank sighed alighting a stool. Richard smiled warmly at Frank "Oh I just ran into this really nice woman, I only wish I could have stayed and talked with her a little longer...".

Frank rolled his eyes "You found a crush?" Richard gave him a look "Well what's the dame look like?" Frank reached for a peanut, thought better of it and returned his hand to the bar top. Richard chuckled "Well she has auburn hair and kinda greenish eyes. She's not very tall and her skins a little pale. She reminds me of the shy high school girls". Frank smirked "Kind of reminds me of someone I know..." "She's very mousy, but when I ran into her she seemed very upset".

Frank's eyes widened but his smirk grew. "I think we are indeed discussing the same woman. She's a...friend of mine actually, I could set up a little something for you two" he offered sincerely. "Really! That'd be awesome!" Richard exclaimed, he kept tlaking but Frank had tuned him out. 'If I can distract Janet enough maybe I can help clear Brad out of this fog he's in. He can't love me, that's impossible. All I need is some true time together with him and a good solid conversation and I will have cleared the whole notion from his little mind. Yes it'll be perfect!' (or will it --!)

(do I sense conflict :D ! can you smell the plot twist?)


	11. Really Flippin' Short

Disclaimer: No owning for me

A.N.: God this is so short! SCHOOL HAS BEEN HELL!...and my english teacher hates me...sad sorry wel here is a minor update I'll try to speed it up but inspiration is lagging...gomen for the wait...(sorry for typos...no time)

"Here we are!" Frank said a bit more cheerily then Richard was used to. The two now stood in front

of a town house, quaint but not shabby. Swinging the door open Frank practically skipped inside gesturing

for Richard to follow. "I'm home!" he announced in response Janet peered round the corner. "WHy hello

stranger!" she smiled. Frank faltered a step and stared at her wondering why she was so happy, which

drove hi to remember his cure for her earlier misery. "There is someone I'd like you to meet!" the two said to

one another in unison. After a moment of confused stares Frank grabbed Richard and shoved him forward.

"I believe you two ran into each other today? He's a good friend of mine!" Richard glanced back at the

beligerint over exaggeration from the trannie. "H-hi..." he waved to the brunette . Janet gaped a hand half

pointed to the terribly bored blonde reclined on the couch. Frank followed her finger missing her fish like

opening and closing of her mouth. "oooh and you are?" the heel clad suddenly exteremly friendly Frank

purred sturting over to the newcomer. Fiery blue eyes met his own and a soft exalation of boredom

responded. "Nakago, I helped her in and she won't let me leave" "She's finally gotten some sense knocked

into her then" giggled Frank sitting a bit sugestively next to Nakago. "Do you work out...Nakago?" Frank

asked letting those three succulent syallables roll off his tongue. "Not exactly...I just doa lot of martial arts

training and instruction so", he tossed his head blonde locks sweeping across his face as he did so,"I guess

I get a bit toned". Frank bit his lower lip trying to stop salivating over the Greek god of a man. "Have you

lived around here long?" the Transylvanian inqueried doing anything possible to keep the rolling thunder

of the man's voce going, though he seemed a man of few words. "I live right across the street and about

four houses down. My dog's gonna be starving." "You have a dog?" Frank asked a liittle ocnfused on what

a dog was, was it his servant? "Ya he's a mutt of sorts" mumbled the interesting blonde. 'I could learn much

from him' thought Frank already trying to think up excuses to wind up with this highly attractive male.

Nearly all thoughts of Brad had escaped him. Janet smiled noticing Frank losing himself in the stranger. Her

plan was already taking action. But she had not expected to meet Richard again, was she going to lose as

well


End file.
